Lance Hunt
History Lance Hunt is a Lawyer in Champion City who, at some point in his life, decided to use his money to develop a high tech suit and other equipment and fight crime as the costumed superhero, Captain Amazing. Over the years, he has many battles with and defeats many supervillains including Death Man, Father Doom, Apocalypto, Armagezzmo, Baron Von Chaos and Casanova Frankenstein. He becomes so popular that many large companies begin sponsoring him, making him significantly more wealthy. At some point, Casanova Frankenstein discovered Captain Amazing's true identity. During his final battle with Death Man, Death Man is killed. He eventually manages to apprehend Father Doom, Apocalypto and Baron Von Chaos. Baron Von Chaos is executed by electric chair, Apocalypto is sentenced to 50 years in prison and Father Doom is sentenced to life without parole. Due to his success, Armagezzmo is forced into exile. In 1979, Captain Amazing and his greatest nemesis, Casanova Frankenstein had another battle to decide the fate of Champion city. Captain Amazing once again comes out victorious and Casanova Frankenstein is sent to an Insane Asylum. By 1999, Captain Amazing has become so good at his job, he has no worthy villains left to fight and his sponsors begin to leave. He defeats the Red Eyes gang and their leader, Big Red, saving the residents of a nursing home as well as three up-and-coming superheroes called Mr. Furious, The Shoveler and Blue Raja, whom he considers to be wannabes. Unhappy with the anti-climactic battle, he decides to have Casanova Frankenstein freed from the sanitarium. Using his pull as Billionaire Lawyer Lance Hunt, he petitions the parol board. He also reads a ficticious letter from Captain Amazing (actually his grocery list) asking for Casanova Frankenstein to be given another chance. Upon hearing Captain Amazing's recomendation, Casanova Frankenstein is released. When Captain Amazing hears that Casanova Frankenstein blew up the insane asylum where he was locked up, he confronts Casanova at his mansion. During the confrontation, Captain Amazing finds what he thinks is evidence of the crime, but it is actually Casanova's Chloroform-deploying Portable Enticement Snare. It activates and Captain Amazing is rendered unconscious. When he comes to, he is restrained under Casanova's new weapon, the Psycho-frakulator. During a rescue attempt by the heroes he had saved earlier as well as The Bowler, he attempts to tell the heroes how to deactivate the machine, but is interrupted by The Shoveler, causing confusion on what switches have already been flipped. During an argument between himself, The Bowler and Mr. Furious, Blue Raja accidentally flips the wrong switch, killing him. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Hand-to-hand combat': Captain Amazing is a decent fighter and managed to defeat the entire Red Eye gang without them even landing a blow. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Enhanced Suit': Captain Amazing's suit is designed to greatly increase his physical strength as shown when he threw members of the Red Eye gang across a room with little to no effort. Transportation *'Jet Pack': Captain Amazing's prefered means of transportation. He used it to travel to his final confrontation with Casanova Frankenstein. *'Limo': Captain Amazing's limo. After a battle at the Retirement Center, he uses it to go to the Insane Asylum to try and have Casanova Frankenstein paroled. Category:Superheroes Category:Deceased characters Category:Good characters